In the mining industry, metal pipes are commonly used for the delivery of water. Metal pipes have the disadvantages of high weight, susceptibility to corrosion, and the potential to create sparks. As alternative to metal pipes, pipes made from various plastics have been employed. All plastic pipes benefit from reduced weight, reduced corrosion, and reduced sparking relative to metal pipes. However, plastic pipes have other disadvantages. Pipes made from poly(vinyl chloride) (PVC) are relatively brittle, and can break on impact. Pipes made from high density polyethylene (HDPE) and polypropylene (PP) exhibit good toughness (low brittleness), but they can withstand only relatively low burst pressure and static pressure. Ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene pipe are difficult to extrude. Moreover, many of the above-described plastic pipes incorporate halogenated flame retardants, which can release hazardous gases in the event of a fire.
There remains a need for a mining industry water pipe that exhibit an improved balance of impact strength, tensile strength, burst pressure resistance, static pressure resistance, and flame retardancy.